Lord Potter
by P3wter Dr4gon
Summary: Harry ran into a little trouble in the chamber of secrets and went through some changes. Now two years later he's retuning to hogwarts with plans of revenge and a thirst for power. Harry is ready to make the world his. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lord Potter**_

_Chapter 1_

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Well incase you don't know I am not J.K. Rowling and I don't own anything used in this story.**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at righting a Harry Potter story so there will be mistakes here and there. I will probably end up revising the entire story after it's finished but i would appreciate it if anyone would point out and mistakes i make. Please read and review.**

I watched as the spell flew toward me in slow motion. It seemed to take an eternity for the bright green light to reach my chest. I flew back a distance before i felt my body hit the ground with a dull thud. You would think that spell meant to kill you would hurt but i just fell with a strange detached feeling. As i lay dieing on thebattlefield my thoughts turned back to my life and what had lead up to that moment, it wasn't a pretty picture. You might have thought i was always on the light side of the war but that just isn't true, i remember my first plunge into the darkness.

I was running from through the pipes under the school trying to get away from the bassilisk. After i managed to escape it momentarily I started to make my way back toward Ginny and the diary when i found a door in the tunnels. I pushed open the door and shut it quickly when i heard the bassilisk coming back. When i turned around i found myself in a large and ornately decorated room. There were books stacked everywhere along with magical gems and vials full of a silvery liquid. When i read the labels on the vials i was surprised to find that they were memories, memories belonging to Slytherin himself. It seems that i had found his private study or laboratory. That day i fell to temptation and found the power to make my own destiny.

I reached for a vial and raised it to my lips, the liquid had neither taste nor texture as i drank it. After a second a began to feel a strange sensation in my mind and then memories and knowledge that was not my own flooded my mind. I now knew the most powerful of spells and secrets of magic that had long been lost to time. I loved the feeling of power i got from it and i quickly drank more vials then i could count. As more and more knowledge was granted to me I learned what the gems were used for. It seemed that they were used by Salazar Slytherin to hold the magical cores of people he had killed untill he might need to increase his power. He had found a way to store people's magical cores but he also found a way to merge them with his own to make him even stronger, all he had to do was break a gem in his hand and the magic would do the rest. Two magical cores in that close contact would be forced to merge inside the body. I broke four of the larger gems that day. My magical core had been large to begin with but now it was like an ocean in comparison.

When i left the room i wasn't the same as i had been even 5 minutes before. I had been weak and pathetic but now i was powerful and i could take on the whole world if i wanted to. Lord Potter was born that day.

Harry ran out of the pipes and into the large central chamber where the statue of Salazar was located. He ran over to ginny and tried futily to wake her from her magical coma. Tom stepped out from behind a statue and walked up behind him. 

"She won't wake, you can't stop my return potter, now I think it's time for you to die." The Bassilisk slythered from one of the large pipes and lunged at Harry. He rolled to the side and raised his hand while shouting the first spell that came to his mind. "Incendio!" A huge pillar of flame shot from his hand at the giant snake. The snake screamed in pain as it caught on fire but still managed to lunge at Harry. He rolled to right behind a statue and picked himself up from the ground. Before he had a chance to react the statue exploded as the bassilisk smashed through after him, he was thrown back several feet. Harry rolled to the side again and then got up and took off running toward the statue of Salazar. The snake whipped him with its tail and sent him flying into the air. His flight reached an abrupt end when he slammed into the stone wall of the chanber. His vision was darkening quickly as he felt blood flowing from the back of his head. Before his vision darkened he saw a bright frlash of light that proclaimed the arrival of Faux who brought Dumbledore with him.

Harry Potter sat alone on board the Hogwarts Express reading from one of the many books that he now owned. Since Dumbledore had saved him the chamber of secrets two years ago many things had changed. Dumbledore had revealed the prophesy him in the hospital wing after the incident. Harry had been furious with Dumbledore for not watching out for him when the Dursley's had been abusing him but he suspected that Dumbledore knew about the abuse all along. When he had asked Dumbledore to help train him the follish old man had flat out refused saying that he should have a happy childhood. 'Ohnestly when has my childhood ever been happy?' Thought Harry angrily to himself. Harry had spent the last two years since the incedent learning how to use his new power and how hide it from his friends. He had suspected since second year that they were reporting back to Dumbldore every time he did something they thought was strange. All allusions he had about his friends and their families had been shattered when he had gone to Gringotts before the beginning of his third year.

When he had walked into the bank he had been requested for a private meeting with his new account manager. The Goblin informed him that his magical guardian had been transferring money from his account to several others. It was no surprise that Dumbles was his guardian but was a surprise was that he had been giving Harry's money to the Weasley's and to Granger as well. It sickened Harry that his friends were so easily bought so he made sure that gobling put a stop to it. The fraud was blaimed on his last account manager and none of the others had any reason to suspect that they had been caught so game continued. Just in case of emergencies Harry had the intrest from the main vault deposited in a secret account that no one outside of gringotts knew about. The last two year Harry had pretender to be the perfect little golden boy while he quietly but all his pieces in position. Now today was the day when all the parts of his plan would come in to play and would be free at last.

Harry was roused from his thoughts as the compartment door opened and his three wanna be friends entered. Ron and Hermione sat on the opposite side while Ginny sat next to him or more accurately almost in his lap. She wanted his money bad enough to try and seduce him almost daily. The prefect meeting had offered him a small respite from all of them but now he was back to wishing he could kill them all slowly.

"So Harry what book are you reading?" typical nosy question from Granger. Maybe it's to bgin part of my plan.

"None of your business Granger." Oh no she looks angry. Bossy little bitch is too used to getting her way.

"Harry why are being like this? That book could be dangerous you know, remember what happened to Ginny." Oh so now she's trying to play the danger card?

"If there was a book within a hundred miles of us that was dangerous you would know it. How many did you buy with the money Dumbledore gave you from my account?"

They all began to look nervously at each other. It was Ginny that spoke up first. "But Harry Dumbledore gave our parents that money to help them out. You know how poor we are. Haven't you always wanted to help us out?" Jesus that slut always wants what she doesn't deserve.

"Actually I thought your gold digging family had all it deserved. But that still didn't answer my question to Granger."

Hermione spoke up. "Harry my parents needed some help with financing my magical education. Don't you care about my future?"

Harry starred at her incredulously. "Your parents are well paid dentists, they could surely afford to pay for your schooling. It's not like that muggle loving fool of a headmaster we have would force you to quit over something has small as a lack of money" Now they had shocked looks on their faces. Were they surprise about how I talked about Dumbledore?

"Harry how could you talk about Dumbledore like that?"

"Oh i don't know, maybe because he made me live with my abusive relatives and knew what was happening? OR maybe it's because he bribed my so called friends to spy on me with my own money!" Now I was starting to get angry with them.

Ron glared at me angrily. "Maybe if you weren't such an arrogent little ass we wouldn't have to watch out for you all the time!" He stood up and drew his wand.

Harry was prepared and brought up his wand from where he had hidden it at his side. Before anyone could react he sent a stunner at Ron, the spell hit its mark and he was thrown into the wall of the compartment. While the others stared at him in shock he quickly left the compartment and cast a locking spell on the door. It would hold long enough for him to find somewhere else to sit. He walked quickly down the train looking for a new compartment. As entered the Slytherin part of the train (they all stayed together) he found the compartment he was looking for. After hiding his wand up his sleeve he opened the door and entered the compartment.

"What are you doing hear Potter?" Malfoy and his usual sneer.

"Well I tired of my old company lieing to me so thought I'de join you. The old fool has meddled one too many times."

For once Draco lost his sneer and adopted a slightly thoughtful expression. "Why on earth would we want to be seen around a pathetic half-blood like you. Besides the dark lord wants you dead Potter."

"If you call me a half-blood again i will curse you Draco, my mother was adopted by muggles but she came from a magical family. A little fact that Dumbledore failed to mention when he left me with my so called relatives."

This time Pansy spoke up first. "Well it looks like Dumbledores little pet has broken his leash. What do you intend to do now?"

"My leash has been broken since the chamber of secrets, They just didn't realise it. I intend to get my revenge then go my own way. The Dark Lord won't want me dead once he realises that i have the key to his ultimate goal. You can relay that little bit of information to him if you like."

"Hahaha I'm not sure what you think you can offer the Dark Lord but I will make sure he gets your message." Draco never changed.

"Look Draco you once offered me a place you and people. I would like to accept that offer if it is still on the table. Besides I will be joining your house this year."

"It might be, I will have to talk with father. How exactly do you intend on getting into Slytherin house?"

"All will be revealed at the feast Draco, now why don't you introduce me to some of the other people here"

Harry spent the rest of the train ride talking with the Slytherins about inconsequencial things and in no time the train slowed to a stop at the station. He got up from his seat and bid the slytherins good bye before making his way off the train and heading toward the carriages. Granger and the Weasleys tried to get his attention on the platform and followed him to a carriage, too bad they didn't get in. Harry slammed the carriage door in their faces and cast several powerful locking charms to keep them from getting inside. He listened to them yell after him untill the carriage moved out of hearing distance. He leaned back in the seat let out a long sigh. "Peace at last."

All too soon the the carriage stopped and he was forced to deal with the know it all and the weasels again. "Harry we just want to talk, Harry please talk to us." Damn Granger just wouldn't shut up.

"No Granger i don't talk to traitors i kill them. Now why don't you all go get stuffed and leave me the hell alone!" He angrily made his way past his would be friends and entered the Great Hall. It was as opulent as ever but he some how felt that it was all just a facade. The act hid the termoil that was occuring throughout the castle since the rebirth of Voldemort. The students were uneasy and most were quick to blame the Slytherins for any problems that occured. Stupid children, they don't even realise that a house has nothing to do with who will or will not support Voldemort. Harry made his way toward the tables but before he reached the Gryffindor's table he turned headed toward the Slytherin house table. Ignoring the shocked faces of many students and the glares of more than a few Slytherins he sat down next to Pansy and acrosss from Draco. " Mind if I join you? My normal table stinks a traitors and idiots."

"Why do you want sit here? I'm sure you have more fans in the other houses Potter." Draco still hasn't got used to the new yet I guess.

"Of course you can join us Harry. I'm going to enjoy the looks from friends." Pansy actually sounded welcoming? Hmm.. now that's an intereating developement.

Harry loked at Pansy closely, outwardly she looked like a very ugly person but the aura around her suggested some kind of illusion. "Pansy why are you under a glamour charm?"

Pansy looked at him with a shocked expression. "How did you know? No one knows about it, no one."

"I have my ways Pansy. Now that someone knows why not get rid of it? More importantly why did you use it in the first place?"

During this little conversation between Harry and Pansy Draco had gone very red in the face. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He had a marriage contract with Pansy and he didn't even know what she really looked like? What else was that little bitch hiding from him? Draco stood up angrily and drew his wand. "I'll teach you to keep secrets from me you bitch, Cruci." Draco didn't get finish the incantation because he blasted into the by reducto curse. He collided with the wall behind him with a sickening crunch. As slid to the ground blood poured from the back of hir head, the back of his skull had been caved in from the force of the impact. Harry calmly put his wand back in its holster and satdown again beside Pansy. He looked around the room and noticed the complete quiet, the students just stared at him and the body of Draco on the floor. The doors of Great Hall were open and shocked a shocked Transfiguration teacher stood there with a few dozen now very scared looking first years.

"Potter what the hell did you do to Mr. Malfoy? What are you even doing at this table? I swear I'll have you expelled for this!" Harry turned around to view the new source of annoyance for the day. It Snape looking as greasy as ever, ohnestly does that guy even know what soap is? How about shampoo?

"Well to answer the first question I hit Mr. Malfoy with an over powered reducto after he tried to cast the cruciatus on Miss Parkinson, My actions were perfectly legal. And to answer the second question, isn't a student of Slytherin house allowed to sit at his table? By this time the Headmaster and several other teachers had joined Snape, Madam Pomffrey was checking over Malfoy but then she turned to look at the Headmaster. "Mr. Malfoy is dead, the impact with the wall chrushed his skull beyond repair, there was nothing i could do."

Harry looked at her impassively, " It's not the fall that kills you, it's the sudden stop a the end." Snape was livid but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder to restrain him.

"Mr. Potter please follow me to my office we will discuss your punishment. Please continue with the sorting in my absence."

"Of course Headmaster, though I doubt we will be discussing much in the way of Punishment." Harry followed quietly behind the Headmaster as they made their way through the maze of corridors untill they reached the gargoyle statue. He didn't bother listening to the password because he wouldn't be back of his own choice. Dumbledore led him the the stairs and into the office where Harry took a seat in front of the Headmasters desk. Dumbledore sat in his chair and staired at Harry over his glasses. There was no twinkle in his and he spoke in a voice that held more than a little anger. "Do you realise what you have done today Harry? A student is dead because of your actions, I will not be able to stop the board of goveners from expelling you if they choose to."

"They won't expell me, besides we both know what I did was legal and more merciful than forcing him to spend the rest of his life in azkaban under the affects of the dementors."

Now Dumbledore was clearly beginning to lose control. "This is not about if what you did was legal or not, you killed a fellow student. Why were you even at that table? You should have been with Miss Granger and the Weasleys." Ah, so he finally slipped up a little.

It was Harry's turn to get a little angry. "Why should I have been with them sir, maybe because you were paying them to keep an eye on me. With my own money no less, surely you noticed when you were stopped form withdrawing anymore money from my account. Now I was sitting at the slytherin table because it was the house i was meant to be placed in when I sorted in my first year. I wonder how many charms you have put on that hat to make sure it puts people where you want them to go."

Dumbledores face went through a mixture of emotions, a small amount of shame for being caught, anger at being denied something he thought was his, and a determination to fix the problem. Harry felt pressure at the edge of his mind and smile to himself before letting down his occlumency shields. As soon as he felt Dumbledore enter his mind he brought he sheilds up and trapped the Headmaster inside his mind. He forced Dumbledore into the part of his mind that held his memories of the Dursley's and everything else Dumbledore had done that had caused him pain. After less than 30 seconds Harry released his hold on the Headmasters mind and let him retreat back to his own mind.

Dumbledore had gone very pale for someone who had viewed only a small portion of the horror than made up a large portion of Harry's life. "Harry how did you do that? You haven't been taught to use occlumency."

"Are you serious? You just saw part of the life you cursed me to when you left me at the Dursley's and all you care about is where I learned occlumency?" Harry was getting more than a little pissed.

"Harry I'm sorry you had to go through that but it was for your own protection. The blood wards protect you from Voldemort and his followers."

"Wow what a load of bullshit!" Dumbledore was shocked by Harry's outburst. "You know that my mother was not a blood relative of the Dursleys, she was adopted by Petunia's parents. But i can see why you didn't want that getting out, after all she was the closest living relative of the dark lord Grindelwald."

"How long have you known?" Dumbledore had look of a man who had been beat at his own game.

"Long enough, now on to the other issues I want to talk about. First you will move me into Slytherin house or the board of goveners will find out what you have been doing."

"Very well Harry is there anything else?" Dumbledore listened to what Harry wanted in resignation. If he didn't do what the boy asked then he would surely find himself in no small amount of trouble.

"Second you will stop telling Granger and the Weasleys to follow and keep an eye on me. If you don't then the attack you just made on my mind will become public knowledge."

"Yes Yes I get it. Do you have any other demands Potter?" Dumbledore clearly doesn't like being bested.

"No but I need to inform you of several things, first I have been emancipated so neither you nor the Dursley's have any further control. I have also taken over my positions as head of my family and my seat on the Wizengamot. I am also sueing you stealing from my vault and for abuse."

"Harry I have never abused you. Surely you don't think false charges will hold."

"True you never harmed me but as my magical guardian you placed me in an abusive situation. Your trial will take place exactly a month from today in front of the entire Wizengamot."

Dumbledore let out a weary sigh and looked at Harry tiredly. "I will see to it that your things are place in the Slytherin dorm. The sorting should be over by now so I suggest you head to your new common room, I will have food sent down after I inform Severus of your change in house. And Harry would you please change into your school robes, you must wear them while your here." Harry didn't bother answering him, he just stood and made his way out of the room with a triumphant grin on his face. Harry made his way quietly through the corridors and down into the dungeon untill he came to the spot that he remembered as the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Snape was waiting for him by the entrance and he truly looked like would rather be under Voldemort's cruciatus curse.

Snape gave his usual sneer when he saw Harry approching, "I don't know how you managed this Potter but don't think for a second that you are welcome in my house."

"Your not even curious as to why the Headmaster would be willing to move me into this house? Figures Dumbledore's lap dog wouldn't question is orders."

Now to say Snape was easily angered wouldn't be true, but with the combination of his Godson's death, and having the student responsible transferred into his house without even being punished left him on his very last nerve. Snape drew his wand quicker than most would be able to see but Harry was waiting for it, Harry hit him with a stunner as soon as he saw Snape draw his wand. Snape fell backwards and landed on the ground with a dull thud, the stunner had hit before he knew what was happening.

Harry walked over to Snape calmly and ennervated him, he crouched down next to Snape and looked into his eyes. "Legimens.." Harry said quietly and delved into the greasy bastards mind. It became clear that Snape was far more loyal to Voldemort that he was to Dumbledore, Snape had been feeding Dumbledore false information on Voldemort's movements since his rebirth. After extracting the information he was after and several other interesting pieces of information Harry withdrew from Snapes mind and obliviated him. Snape would never find out what Harry had done untill it was too late to stop his plans.

Harry turned to the wall infront of him and spoke the password, "Purity," He made his way inside before Snape came back to his senses.

Harry received a slightly better reception than he had expected, there were a few shocked faces but the majority were angry. Harry figured that they must have been informed ahead of time because none of them were throwing spells at him. He gave Pansy a small wave which was not returned and made his way down a flight of stairs and into the 5th year boys dorm and went to his bed. Harry silently transfigured his clothes into pajamas and got into bed. Before he went to sleep he cast a spells to make his curtains spell resistant and unable to be opened by anyone but him. He knew the next day would be trying enough without someone attempting to kill him in his sleep.

A/N: Well there it is, tell me what you think or any ideas anybody might have that would make the story a little better.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lord Potter**_

_**Chapter2**_

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own anything used in this story and no money is being made from it.

A/N: enjoy

Harry got what he had expected when he was awakened rudely in the middle of night by the sounds of people trying

to open his curtains. From the sound of things they were making a real effort to get inside, they were using some

strong spells for a bunch of students still learning how. Moving as quietly as he could Harry reached over and

grabbed his wand. He saw his opporunity when whoever was outside started pulling backward on the curtains. Harry

waited untill he thought they were pulling on the curtains as hard as possible and cancelled the spells he had

cast. Several things happened in the few seconds that followed. The curtains around Harry's bed were ripped down

and the people that had been pulling on them found themselves on the floor. With three silent expelliamus Harry

summoned their wands and then bound them together with conjured ropes. when Harry approached his would be

attackers he wasn't surprised to find Crab, Goyle, and Flint tied together.

"What do you idiots want? I was trying to sleep." Lesson one, never wake a tired Lord.

"Let us go Potter! The Dark Lord will kill you for this!" Flint really thinks he's that important to the Dark

Lord?

"They were trying to capture you for the Dark Lord. He has ordered all his followers to capture you at the

first opportunity." Harry looked in the direction of the voice and was suprised to see Pansy standing in the

doorway.

"Hahahahaha he actually thought that these idiots would be able to subdue me? Flint might be good with a wand but Crab and Goyle might as well be squibes."

"Like i said Potter he has ordered all his followers to attempt to capture you at the first oppurtunity."

"Then I will make it easy for him. See to it that he gets this message, I want a meeting with him at a location of his choosing, he should bring as many of his death eaters as possible." Pansy seemed mildly surprised by this.

"You can not just request a meeting with our Lord you insolent little child!" Flint must always speak before thinking these days.

"Silencio! This insolent little child just kicked your ass Flint, don't make me have to do it again." Harry turned back to Pansy.

"I will make sure that the Dark Lord gets your request Potter." Pansy made your way toward the door but was stopped momentarily by Harry's parting words.

"It was not a request Parkinson."

Harry awoke the next morning in the worst mood imaginable. Lack of sleep can do that to an already tempermental person. He got up and grumbled to himself about idiots waking him up in the middle of the night as he got ready for the day. When he entered the dungeon common room he was met with venemous stares from most of the students including Flint, Crab, and Goyle. Pansy was the only member of the house that wasn't staring bloody murder and as he left she got up to follow him. Pansy caught up to halfway to the great hall.

"Got anything shocking planned for today Potter?"

"I have no idea what you mean Pansy, I've been nothing but sutle since I got on the train."

"Very funny Potter, if that was you being sutle then I can't wait for you to be obvious."

"Don't worry you won't have to wait very long."

The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was done in silence as each was lost in their own thoughts and it was silence that greeted them upon his entry into the great hall. The majority of students were giving him fearfull looks but the Weasley's and Granger were giving him looks pure hatred, no doubt because they weren't getting paid any more. Harry took a seat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table and they ate untill they were given their scedules by a reluctant Snape. To Harry'sunending joy (sarcasm) his first class of the day was potions so he made his way back to the dungeons with Pansy. When Harry reached the classroom door he was even more despondent to see that Slytherins and Gryffindors still had the class together.

After a few mintues the door opened and they all filed into the dimly lit room. Snape was sitting at his desk and instructions were clearly written for them. The class went as expected untill about halfway through Snape tried to sneak the wrong ingredients into Harry's potion. Instead ofcalling him out on it Harry simply levitated the ingredients into the cauldron that Granger and Weasly were todaywas going to be interesting.

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I was in a rush to get something to you. It will be little while before another chapter is up on account of my 17th birthday and my other computer crashing with 2 completed chapters on it. Please read and review and give any ideas you think might make this story to everyone who reviewed (exept that one guy who decided to flame) and some of your ideas will most likely be used in future chapters.

p.s. just because harry gets the A.K. at the beginning of the story doesn't mean he will seen the movie dare devil? Hint hint.


End file.
